cold_warfandomcom-20200214-history
MAC-10
|manufacturer(s) = Military Armament Corporation|designer(s) = Gordon B. Ingram|production_began = 1970|production_ended = 1973|period_produced = 1970 - 1973|developed_into = MAC-10/9|in_service = 1970 - Present (Second-hand, militias, etc.)|issued_to/used_by = Navy SEALs|cartridge = .45mm|action = Direct blowblack|rate_of_fire = 1,090 RPM|feed_system = Detachable box magazine|ammunition_loading = .45 ACP Box-magazine (30 Rounds)|effective_range = 50m|weight = 2.84kg (empty)|image1 = MAC 10.jpg}}The MAC-10 (Military Armament Corporation) is a compact sub-machine gun, designed for close quarters usage. The firearm comes in a wide-variety of variants which consist of different calibers. Design The MAC-10 was built predominantly from steel stampings. The firearm was designed by Gordon B. Ingram in 1965. The cocking handle has a notch that protrudes from the top of the receiver. By turning the cocking handle by 90° (degrees), that would lock the bolt, and act as an indicator the weapon is not able to fire. The MAC-10 has a telescoping bolt, which wraps around the rear of the barrel. The design results in a more compact and maneuverable firearm. The grip is placed at the center of the lower receiver, a design choice that helps the MAC-10 feel more balanced, and natural in the hand. The MAC-10 fires from an open-bolt position, allowing the firearm to dispense a fast amount of rounds in a short time. In order to save production cost of the MAC-10, M3 Grease Gun (.45 ACP) magazines were used. The magazines on different variations would eventually change due to some MAC-10's firing 9mm Parabellum, or .380 ACP. The barrel of the MAC-10 is especially threaded to be able to accept a Suppressor, which were commonly used on the MAC-10 when used by special operation groups, especially by the Navy SEALs, late during the Vietnam War. The choice of a suppressor was to be able for the firearm to discharge sound without reducing possible bullet velocity. At the suggestion of the United States Army, a possible suppressor mounted on the barrel of the gun would act as a foregrip. Originally, the MAC-10 gained most of its attention for the, at the time, revolutionary sound suppressor. The model of which being the design of Mitchell Werbell III, a man who served in the OSS during the second World War. Usage The final model of the MAC-10 (both 9mm Parabellum and .45 ACP) were submitted to the United States Military, during the end of the Vietnam War. The firearm ended up in the hands in many special operations groups, but was also planned to be used by armored personnel crews, in hopes of replacing the M3 'Grease' Gun. The MAC-10 did not receive too much popularity, despite its new design. Primarily, the United States Military lost some interest after viewing the small design, plus countered by the high-rate of fire. The lack of a foregrip on the original models was another reason why the MAC-10 was not highly looked upon. This was eventually countered by adding a strap at the front of the gun on the lower-receiver. Unfortunately, the MAC-10 never gained too much traction and was generally only supplied to elite police, or special forces units around the late 1970's. Variants MAC-10/45 - Standard .45 ACP variant. 'MAC-10/9 '- 9mm Parabellum variation. 'MAC-10/380 '- .380 ACP variation. = Category:Machine Pistol Category:United States Category:Firearm Category:Weapons Used By the Navy SEALs